Histoires Diverses
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: *
1. Intrduction

Alors bonjour / bonsoir

Pour commencer quelques explications s'imposent. Je vais les faire aussi limpides que possible

Je n'ai aucune zone géographie attitrée partout où j'estime que c'est assez grand je "crée" et pour moi un Représentant n'est pas une entité mais un individu, particulier certes, alors normal de ne pas retrouver des traits "culturels", "religieux" chez eux / elles. Les ethnies telles que nous les connaissons physiquement n'existent pas.

Exemple: une Africaine n'est obligatoirement noire aux yeux noirs, cheveux très bruns, elle peut en étant "pure souche" avoir la peau très claire, les cheveux roux.

* * *

Déjà expliquer dans mon univers l'existence des Représentants:

Il existe une énergie, une essence qualifiée de Magie pour faire simple, nous autres les humains ordinaires y avons accès à travers notre imagination, c'est la seule manière que nous avons de la capter. Pour les Représentants c'est autre chose, cette énergie, faute de désignation plus simple, les constitue. Un territoire génère une quantité phénoménale de cette dite énergie et il arrive qu'elle se concentre ce qui donne naissance aux Représentants. Cela vaut pour tout type de Représentant, c'est une sorte de loi universelle propre à leur nature. Un Représentant ne naît de façon humaine que quand il y a "besoin" d'un ou d'une, de ce fait ce qui explique qu'un couple "hétéro" peut avoir des rapports des siècles sans rien alors qu'il suffit d'une fois à certains pour que l'enfant naisse. Sinon en temps normal, le Représentant vient au monde au stade nourrisson, jusqu'à grandir.

L'amitié, les sentiments des Représentants ne sont pas liés à la géographie mais à leur personnalité, comme nous. Puisqu'ils peuvent grâce à la magie se déplacer comme ils veulent, pas anormal de tomber amoureux ou d'avoir pour meilleur pote quelqu'un qui habite à l'autre bout du globe, n'y cherchez pas de logique historique ou culturelle. Ils incarnent un territoire mais ne sont pas du tout que Ca.

* * *

je me place dans un contexte où notre planète est deux fois plus grande que sa vraie taille ce qui a permis l'existence d'un gigantesque continent au milieu de l'océan pacifique, vous savez, là où il n'y a que des îles, c'est tout vide.

Comme on est dans Hetalia, il y sera bien sûr question régulièrement de sa représentante Catherine. Ce personnage est particulier, à plusieurs titres, elle est "née" au tout début, fille de Pangée et du premier océan mais comme aucun humain n'a jamais habité son territoire avant 1500 cette demoiselle a passé son temps à "dormir". D'ailleurs son prénom Catherine signifie étymologiquement la Pure qui fait ici référence à l'absence de présence humaine sur ses terres.

Comme c'était une zone vierge à l'heure où nous parlons, Catherine a fait la connaissance de tout le monde surtout par le biais d'immigration. Elle n'a donc plus tellement de personnalité propre, à elle vu à quoi ressemble maintenant le Continent. Il n'a jamais eu de nom géographique et dans cet "univers" tout le monde sait parfaitement ce qu'est le Continent et ne se trompe pas. Catherine aime tout le monde, pas de querelle véritable puisqu'elle n'a pas de peuple à "elle" d'origine même si elle n'a au tout début pas du tout aimé l'arrivée de ces étrangers au milieu de sa faune et sa flore particulière mais a fini par s'y faire. J

e crois que l'essentiel est dit, pour toute question, MP / commentaire, je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise avec les explications de ce type.

* * *

La famille de Catherine, ainsi que les personnages que j'ai présenté pour l'heure.

Asia: Représentante de l'Asie

Europe: Représentante de l'Europe

Lulu mais son prénom est temporaire, il faut que j'en trouve un existant dans tout les pays d'Afrique: Afrique

Océanie: même nom que le continent qu'elle représente

Amy (sans doute temporaire aussi): Amérique

Sedna : Représentante de l'Antarctique

Ses frères, les océans

India: Océan indien

Dan: Océan Atlantique

Kai : Océan Pacifique

Abysse ( Représentant du fin fond des eaux, dont les abysses)

Anta: Océan Arctique

Austra: Océan Austral

* * *

Et pour finir, oui on y arrive je vais lister les Représentants sans liens de famille avec Catherine utilisés jusqu'ici. Prière de me contacter si le votre existe déjà, je le ou la supprimerais pour éviter les doublons, je trouve ça plus simple.

Je ne liste pas encore les Continentials, adjectif utilisé pour parler du Continent ni les Cardinals, noms donné au Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest de chaque pays, pour ne pas confondre avec les Cardinaux. Quand ils seront assez variés, je les classerai par continents déjà.

Naïri ( Arménie)

Erevan ( Capitale de l'Arménie, c'est aussi son nom)

Ilya (Tbilissi) ( Capitale de la Géorgie)

Athenia ( Athènes)(capitale de la Grèce au cas où)

Esin ( Istanbul)

Esen ( Ankara)(Capitale de la Turquie)

Liri ( Kosovo)

Pristina (Capitale du Kosovo, même cas qu'Erevan pour le prénom)

Miriam ( Prague)( Capitale de la République Tchèque) ( j'ai supprimé Viktorie, la Représentante du pays, l'Auteur ayant crée le personnage, elle n'apparaîtra plus)

Anastasia ( Moscou)(Capitale de la Russie)

Nikita ( Kiev)(Capitale de la Biélorussie)

Yakiv ( Crimée)

Honesty ( Wellington)(Capitale de la Nouvelle Zélande)

Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres ainsi que des villes, des capitales forcément je peux pas prévoir ça dépendra de mes envies et de mes idées.

Mon profil contient aussi d'autres éléments.

Bon voilà déjà une mise à jour de faite et des informations complétées.


	2. Mémoire Éveillée

Catherine avait dormi trop longtemps et elle s'en rendait compte à chaque conversation . Les événements antérieurs à 1500 pour beaucoup l'obligeaient à faire appel à sa mémoire, creuser dans sa banque de données accumulées au fil des siècles. Parfois, elle réalisait sans avoir connu les faits en avoir rêvé au moment exact. Oui, chez la représentante du Continent, le sommeil ouvrait les portes d'un état de conscience particulier. Quand Europe évoquait avec une nostalgie proche des larmes la chute de l'Empire Romain, un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle, des images confuses envahissaient son esprit . Le même phénomène se produisit quand le nom d'un personnage historique qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître étant sensée « dormir » fut prononcé lors d'une visite au musée, traînée par d'autres, elle termina à la grande stupeur de ses amies la phrase du conférencier. Oui, diverses périodes de l'Histoire lui parlaient étrangement. Catherine ne dormait que physiquement. Sa conscience demeura t elle intact malgré ses yeux clos ? L'intéressée en ignorait la réponse.


	3. Exil Volontaire

Exil Volontaire

Tout les personnages sont à moi (hormis ceux que je cite à l'auteur de Hetalia) vous pouvez les emprunter sans soucis mais prévenez moi d'abord.

Voici à présent l'incarnation de Moscou en la personne de Anastasia

Elle avait trahi son pays, ceux qui disaient ça ne pouvaient et ne comprendraient jamais sa décision. Si les capitales s'entendaient généralement bien ou à peu avec leur acolyte humain, pas elle. La Moscovite se tenait le plus loin possible du Géant Russe au point qu'en 1918 alors que la guerre se terminait elle avait choisi sans remords de fuir sa patrie. Où passa-t-elle les cinq années suivant son départ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, disait elle. Mensonges, même son entourage immédiat, ses soeurs l'accusaient de désertion: alors pourquoi cherche les raisons de son comportement? Un désaccord silencieux des populations, une colère réprimée mais si forte qu'elle l'atteignait au Coeur. Elle devait s'éloigner avant de devenir Folle et Dangereuse par extension. Près d'un siècle plus tard elle ne pouvait toujours pas revenir, pas maintenant. En ces temps de Troubles il valait mieux s'éloigner, attendre que Ca passe malgré la Douleur. Anastasia n'était pas la Première et sans doute pas la Dernière, non plus...


	4. Brouille Fraternelle ()

Brouille Fraternelle (c'est MOI la Capitale)

Tout les personnages sont à moi (hormis ceux que je cite à l'auteur de Hetalia) vous pouvez les emprunter sans soucis mais prévenez moi d'abord.

Et maintenant les jumelles Turques, Istanbul et Ankara (Esen pour Ankara/ Esin pour Istanbul)

Brouille Fraternelle (c'est MOI la Capitale!)

Ils confondaient ENCORE! Tout pour la mettre en colère...Il fallait qu'elle arrête Internet, ce Truc finirait par la rendre marteau si elle voyait encore cette Erreur... Ha non! MAIS BON SANG DE...! La représentante de Ankara quitta sa chaise presque montée sur ressors, convoqua un Djinn qui devant l'humeur massacrante de sa Maîtresse prit comme initiative de garder le silence alors qu'il la conduisait chez l'Istanbouliote. La porte de la demeure ne résista pas à la violente poussée du pied destinée à l'ouvrir. la Colère maquillait sa voix presque autant que le maquillage affectionné par les Nouvelles Riches prenant leurs quartiers en ville depuis quelques années. Elle s'adressa à sa Chère soeur en des termes ou la Courtoisie et l'Amour Fraternel se devinaient aisément. Toujours le même sujet: à savoir qu'Ankara, n'en déplaise à la concernée était, aux dernières nouvelles TOUJOURS la Capitale de la Turquie, NON Istanbul! Elle ne se laisserait pas détrôner par cette Ambitieuse! Si Constantinople n'existait plus, ni Byzance il y avait une RAISON et Esin ne comptait pas laisser passer son tour. A ELLE de briller! oui pas toujours les mêmes!


	5. Les Hommes qui passent

Les Hommes qui passent

_J'avais lu ou entendu il y a quelques années que la prostitution en République Tchèque était légale à partir de 15 ans, j'ignore si au moment où j'écris cette loi vaut toujours dans ce cas imaginez le texte à une datte où ce texte est valide._

_Voici maintenant la représentante de la république Tchèque ou la Tchéquie: Vikotrie et une vague évocation de sa capitale Miriam (les prénoms vous sembleront sûrement peu "typiques" mais je voudrais éviter de me retrouver avec des "a" à la fin de chaque prénom, d'où ces choix car il n'y en pas beaucoup vu que ce n'est pas évident)_

_La première et dernière fois que j'aurais parlé de Viktorie car le personnage n'existe plus, l'auteur d'Hetalia ayant crée le Représentant de la République Tchèque. Prague (Miriam de son humain, elle vit toujours. _

_Dès que l'auteur officiel d'Hetalia crée un personnage que j'avais déjà conçu, soit je lui changerai le territoire ou il disparaîtra, je n'aime pas faire des Doublons, personnellement. _

_Sur ce_

* * *

Comment pouvait elle laisser faire ça? La Honte la rongeait mais que devait elle dire? Elle ne contrôlait plus la situation, ELLE sensée représenter l'Ame de la Tchéquie, nom que les gens lui donnaient parfois ne parvenait pas plus à agir pour son peuple... La réalité la dépassait, elle n'avait plus de prise sur ce marché scandaleux mais si en plus, la Loi cautionnait ces pratiques, elle rendait les Armes fatiguée de donner des Coups dans l'eau. (Miriam) Prague, elle continuait de se battre, révoltée, Insoumise persuadée qu'avec sa volonté, que puisant dans son courage elle triompherait. Quand elle pouvait intervenir, par contre: ça ne traînait pas, l'affaire se voyait résolue en 24 heures, au plus tard. Maigre consolation, du moins elle s'en contentait, afin de ne pas tomber dans un Gouffre de tristesse elle se répétait de ne jamais oublier que de Plus Fortes, de plus Grandes connaissaient cette Douleur: ne pas réussir à aider sa population. Juste un peu de Baume au coeur, le strict nécessaire pour tenir. Un beau jour la Tchéquie relèverait la tête, son Honneur retrouvé...Mais: Quand?


	6. A deux Âmes Déliées

A deux Âmes Déliées

_Aujourd'hui premier couple: celui que forme Erevan dont c'est aussi le prénom car je pense que ça pourrait se porter vu celui de sa mère Naïri étant l'ancien nom donnée à l'Arménie (Capitale de l'Arménie) et Tbilissi (Capitale de la Géorgie) Ilya . Je considère que beaucoup de villes, capitales principalement sont les enfants des nations, ce qui ici renforce l'amour de Naïri pour Erevan donnant une certaine cohérence psychologique à ses excès._

_Encore un peu de parlote désolée: alors malgré leurs âges: humainement parlant Erevan et Ilya sont deux jeunes garçons de 16 ans sur le plan physique. __Séparés depuis la fin de la première guerre mondiale car à cause du génocide Arménien Naïri n'autorise plus du tout son fils à sortir seul, traumatisée, la pauvre voit des Kurdes partout. Erevan n'a donc plus le droit de voir Ilya, encore moins de communiquer avec lui vu que Naïri a développé un délire de persécution impressionnant dont Erevan fait principalement les frais._

La pluie tombait, mais quelle importance, même sous un soleil radieux il n'aurait pas pu profiter du ciel d'azur. La morosité du temps lui donnait moins de regrets sans effacer pour autant ses souvenirs, au contraire: à croire que chaque instant le ramenait en arrière...

**_Dis tu penses à moi?_**

Erevan attrapa un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout face à l'ennui qui le gagnait. Il tomba sur un vieil album photo, lequel lui atterrit plus exactement sur le crâne s'ouvrant sous le choc à une page au hasard. Le garçon ramassa l'imposant volume poussiéreux, en flatta les pages songeant le remettre où il avait trouvé quand il suspendit son geste.

**_On pense toujours à ceux qu'on aime, tu ne crois pas Erevan?_**

**_Tu avoir raison Ilya, mais là tu penses à quoi?_**

Cette question qui avait tant de fois rythmé leur quotidien n'existait plus ou alors il la posait à un portrait, un cliché jauni par les ans: par presque un siècle de silence, d'absence. Il n'avait pas d'images plus récentes de lui que celles de leurs dernières vacances dans les Balkans, peu avant que la guerre se ne déclare, que tout change, bascule, sombre...Il aurait pu continuer à jouer sur cette Note des heures encore. Inévitablement, la fin du conflit lui revint en mémoire, cette triste conversation avec sa mère, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, cette grande créature drapée de noir, cachée dans des étoffes, un épais châle autour des épaules ne lui ressemblait que physiquement.

**\- Maman pourquoi tu réagis comme ça...Pourquoi tu m'empêches de voir Ilya? **

**\- Je pense avant tout à ta sécurité puisque je dois le faire pour deux. Tu ne comprends pas le danger que tu cours.**

**\- Ça n'a jamais été un problème avant!**

**\- le Monde a changé... Erevan... **

Cette lassitude dans la voix

**\- Mais...La guerre est finie! **

Annonçant des paroles dures que la Vraie Naïri n'aurait jamais prononcé.

**\- Ne discute pas!**

**\- Je... Maman ce n'est pas juste! **

**\- Et le massacre des Miens, il était JUSTE? **

Fin d'une Ère d'insouciance

**\- Tu...Tu mélanges tout! Ilya n'a rien fait pourquoi le punir lui! Pourquoi...Nous punir...Me punir...Moi.. **

**\- Grandis! **

Et de bonheur partagé

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit!**

Cette phrase maudite

**\- Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant Erevan. Et de piquer des colères pour une Ridicule Amourette! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Résigne toi...De toute façon tu ne pensais pas que cette Bluette d'adolescent allait durer j'espère... **

Mais, il y pensait encore.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ilya... Murmura le garçon passant ses doigts sur le papier où s'affichait une date celle du jour mais surtout la fin de la soumission Géorgienne aux Russes: 29 août.

_Et voici, j'espère que ce texte différent des autres vous plaira. J' essaye de tenir compte au possible des éléments "réels" sans trop de succès, pardonnez mes impairs à l'Histoire. _

_A bientôt j'espère _


	7. Une famille brisée par l'Histoire

Ironie du Temps: une famille Brisée par l'Histoire

_Hallo le monde! Voici comment a commencé l'histoire de Naïri, les raisons de son amertume et l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage, représentant le peuple Kurde. Il faut savoir que le génocide Arménien a été vraisemblablement commis majoritairement par des jeunes militants Kurdes vivant en Turquie. (jusqu'ici mon truc reste cohérent) Je sais que les personnages commencent à abonder je vais donc les répertorier à chaque fois pour ne pas vous perdre. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Alors ici _

_Naïri: Arménie _

_Keyo : Peuple Kurde ou Kurdistan même si le pays n'existe pas de manière officielle et géographique_

_Le concept de Folie appartient à **Aristo Barjo** je ne fais que le mentionner, le couple m'appartient par contre. _

Jamais elle ne l'avait autant haï. La lèvre coupée, les cheveux en bataille ses yeux luisaient de : elle lui faire regretter son geste durant les siècles à venir. Elle se releva titubant, ignorant la voix de celui qu'elle avait tant chéri, l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de ses enfants. Folie oui pas ça ne justifiait RIEN! Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur elle lui cracha au visage avant de déclarer en Kurde trop heureuse de la peine provoquée par l'usage de cette langue.

\- Profite bien de mon visage, imprime le dans ton esprit: tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir. J'abattrai sans hésitation le premier ou la première de chez TOI qui commettra l'AUDACE de poser un pied sur MES terres! Sois Maudit le Kurde...

Keyo s'approchait d'elle voulant l'aider, s'excuser, dire qu'il ne se contenait plus, que la guerre expliquait ses actes...Ce geste, cette menace...Il resta planté là fixant celle qu'il aimait se remettre sur ses jambes, se contorsionnant de manière à se redresser sans la moindre aide. Boiteuse, elle se retourna, il crut naïvement à un dénouement heureux...Hélas non. Il ne reçut qu'une autre phrase, en Arménien: "Pour nous tu es MORT, ne t'avises JAMAIS de revenir...Ou je TUE..."

La jupe déchirée, en lambeaux couvrait à peine ses jambes lacérées, la chemise poisseuse à la dentelle sale dissimulait uniquement sa poitrine aux bandages apparents, il ne voyait pas ses bras cachés par le tissu répugnant protégeant certainement d'autres blessures. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Vacillante, d'un pas traînant elle le laissa.

Voilà comment se termina leur relation pourtant si ancienne. Lui qui pensait les garder auprès de lui éternellement, il suffit d'une erreur et il la perdit. De Keyo son âme sœur, son mari il devint le Kurde. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de représenter un territoire, un peuple, une nation...

_Petite précision Keyo est aussi le père de Erevan. _


	8. Le Chat

Le Chat

_Bon allez une histoire marrante plus légère que les autres, oui entre les torturés, névrosés et autres traumatisés historiques passons à quelque chose de plus positif. Petit retour dans le temps, à l'époque de l'enfance, celle d'une Athénienne et d'une petite qu'on appelait encore en ce temps Byzantine._

_Lors de mon voyage en Turquie en septembre j'ai appris à quel point les habitants du dit pays aimait les chats et rajouté cet trait de caractère à la représentante de leur capitale. _

_Miou!_

Présentes dans ce texte

Asia (Asie)

Europe (Europe)

Athènes (je songe selon la logique l'appeler Anthenia pour la différencier d'une déesse bien connue)

Esin (Byzance, future Istanbul)

Europe se cachait le visage, Asia rougissait d'embarras. Toute cette agitation à cause d'un petit félin à la fourrure roux canne à sucre complètement indifférent aux disputes dont il était la cause. Tout commença par une promenade en bord de mer, Athenia et Esin jouaient sagement dans le sable. Les deux petites représentantes s'amusaient beaucoup quand un bruit attira leur attention. Curieuses, les enfants s'approchèrent de sa source et découvrirent en haut d'une dune un chaton roulé en boule paisiblement endormi. Charmées par le petit animal, elles le mirent en confiance chacune leur tour pour le ramener au domicile de l'Athénienne, le plus proche.

Or, un problème apparut des les premières minutes: qui garderait le gentil chaton? D'abord, elles parurent s'entendre, se mettre d'accord cependant cela dégénéra vite dès que vint le moment de lui attribuer un prénom. Entre Grec et les langues parlées en Anatolie elles ne parvinrent pas à trancher. Après, il fallut statuer sur son sexe: la dispute éclata. Les reproches plurent toutes deux se renvoyant mutuellement les tords convaincue de mériter plus que sa compagne: Ça avait fini en crise.

Héraclès et Sadiq furent convoqués et comme ils se supportaient encore moins, la situation empira. Alertées, Asia et Europe durent mettre fin à leurs chamailleries: tout pour un Chat!


	9. Affaires de femmes? Majoritairement

Affaires de Femmes? En majorité

_Miou le monde! Alors perso quand j'ai une idée politique ou social voire économique n'ayant pas les moyens de la faire appliquer ici je l'incorpore à mon monde. Et cette après midi j'ai décidé de leur faire voter une loi bien particulière. _

_Nous sommes le 1 janvier 2014 à Bruxelles _

_Cette fois y a du monde de présent voici la liste: _

_Catherine : le Continent _

_Europe : l'Europe _

_Manoli: la représentante Espagnole sur le Continent (née "seule" apparue au moment où les Espagnols ce sont installés, je voyais pas Antonio s'intéresser à Catherine) _

_Jeanne: la représentante Française ( Fille de Francis et Catherine) _

_Lucia: la représentante Italienne (Fille de Romano et Catherine, on va dire que c'est une histoire suite à une beuverie car vu son caractère Feliciano pouvait pas être son père du tout)_

_Claire (nom qui changera j'ai pas encore trouvé vos suggestions en commentaires sont les bienvenues): la représentante Suisse qui est là comme Médiatrice _

_Akiko: Tokyo (ou Sakura je dois avouer que j'hésite)(évoquée)_

_Manhattan: New York(évoquée) _

_Amy: Amérique (elle est sensée être là pour la Bourse mais elle squatte en fait) _

_Fritz : Allemagne (né "seul)( là encore c'était pas possible autrement)_

_Aphrodite: Grèce (née "seule)_

_Anton: Slovénie sur le Continent (né "seul) (évoqué) _

__Petit détail Lucia dit soeurs et frères pour parler des autres représentants Européen car ce monde a été majoritairement élevé ensemble ils sont quatre à avoir un vrai lien: elle, Jeanne ont la même mère (Catherine) et () Pays Bas / Portugal sont les fils d'Europe(noms à trouver) donc leurs cousins. __

1er janvier

\- Tu as leur accord à tous, au moins?

Dés qu'il était question d'argent, Catherine laissait parler son coté Suisse dont la représentante sur le Continent assistait à la réunion. Jeanne, incarnation de la zone Française hocha la tête.

\- Qui a dit que la politique et la finance n'étaient pas faites pour les femmes, hein?! Exultait Lucia fière des décisions prises en compagnie de ses _soeurs_, car autant le dire la _fratrie_ ne comptait pas vraiment une forte part masculine. Manoli, l'Espagnole un paquet de churros à la main montra le document officiel signé par Antonio et ceux / celles qui avaient bien voulu. Le Ballet se poursuivit, chacune, chacun, pour les rares représentants de Mars, tendit à Claire la preuve écrite de son Responsable d'origine. Europe hocha la tête signifiant un _oui_ de tout et toutes les membres de l'UE ne pouvant se déplacer.

\- Je déclare à présent qu'en ce 1 janvier 2014 à 12 H pile que l'Euro vaut désormais autant que l'ancienne monnaie qu'il remplaçait dans tout les pays de l'UE ayant adopté la Monnaie Unique sur leur territoire: en présence des principaux concernés. En tant que médiatrice, Claire (moi même) approuve le projet et le valide conformément à la Charte Internationale, qu'il respecte.

Elle se tourna vers Asia: tu peux appeler Akiko à Tokyo qu'elle fasse appliquer ça à la Bourse? Amy.. Arrête de jouer avec cette Console! Passe un coup de fil à New York...

Des fois, elle se disait que Manhattan aurait dû venir remplacer Amy, elle aurait écouté davantage et compris, au moins, l'Américaine n'étant pas dans sa phase Sérieuse.

6 mai

\- Alors et le point?

\- Un succès total, les trois Balkaniques sont ravis. Dit Jeanne, remettant ses longues boucles blondes en place. Si ça s'est arrangé sur le Continent j'imagine qu'en Europe le problème est moindre. Anton qui vit à coté de la zone Lituanienne m'a dit qu'il avait rarement vu Giedre aussi heureuse depuis 2001. Et...Excusez à nouveau notre... Léger contretemps Fritz et moi avons eu des...Turbulences à l'aéroport...

L'avion manqua de partir sans eux, Lucia vilipenda un malheureux employé pour sa conduite prétendument irrespectueuse à son égard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'Italienne Féministe n'explose en un tirade homérique qui leur aurait coûté leur vol de peu si Aphrodite n'était pas intervenue en l'attrapant façon sac de pommes de terre.

Jeanne, d'un naturel introverti détestait ces esclandres maudissant le père de sa Voisine Latine, accessoirement soeur, d'avoir engendré une Militante Extrémiste. Fritz méritait une récompense colossale, il la supportait au quotidien; comment ce garçon posé et calme tomba t il amoureux d'elle? Surtout: il lui pardonnait tout alors qu'elle le considérait sans doute moins qu'un chiffon. Mystère des sentiments.

Incompréhensible venant d'une fille de Francis? Beaucoup moins sachant que la zone Française avait longtemps compté des communautés religieuses fuyant les persécutions et des croyants convaincus que ses terres étaient le Jardin d'Eden.

\- L'essais étant concluant après délibérations la majorité l'emporte les choses resteront ainsi. Fritz, dis à ta compagne de se contenir à Bruxelles cette fois, j'ai horreur d'aller payer votre caution ou réparer ses bêtises... Au moins qu'il n'y ai un nouveau point dans l'immédiat: cette réunion est ajournée. Catherine, tout mes vœux vous accompagne, il paraît qu'Europe et vous allez devoir statuer sur la question du Kurdistan... Vous ne pouvez vous vraiment rien faire sans Naïri?

Coup de téléphone suivi d'une injure devenant le plus horrible des blasphèmes quand elle franchissait les lèvres de l' Imperturbable Suisse.

-... Je suis attendue à Berne...Mais je veux pas LE voir! Je peux pas rester avec vous, comme partie Neutre?

Comme quoi il fallait faire attention en nommant ses territoires, ou ils pouvaient en garder rancune, elle figurait en tête de liste s'il fallait des exemples. Rancuniers les Helvètes? Elle: OUI!


	10. Sens Unique

_Petit tour chez Europe encore une fois je ne préfère pas citer l'Histoire je n'ai pas du tout le talent et les compétences pour, donc..._

Sens Unique

De tout les secrets d'Europe celui ci demeurait le mieux caché. La _Grande, _la _Noble_, l'_Inaccessible _avait aimé une seule et unique fois, sans jamais se déclarer: elle avait perdu son coeur un jour de grisaille escortée à Rome. _  
_

Si beaucoup le voyaient comme un Jeune Loup Arrogeant, pas elle: elle aurait tout donné, tout abandonné il aurait suffi d'un mot de sa par... Mais: Asia l'avait Brisé. Fin du Rêve, adieux leurs projets d'avenir, leur merveilleuse vie ensembles. Depuis ce jour, elle se ferma à ce sentiment pour de bon. Jamais personne ne remplacerait Romulus, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout. Europe ne regrettait rien. Aurait elle dû lui avouer? Non, c'était mieux ainsi...Elle préférait largement rester dans l'ombre, l'admirer de loin, contrairement à toutes celles qui se pâmaient devant lui, le Grand Conquérant, elle n'étalait pas publiquement son amour au grand jour. Préférant conserver ses distances... Sans doute n'y avait elle jamais totalement cru, à leur Amour...

Elle ne pouvait rien changer au passé et à à quoi cela servirait maintenant? A rien, trop à faire en plus avec l'Union Européenne, ses deux enfants qui malgré leur âge restaient particulièrement dépendants d'elle... Europe enchaînait les allers et retours du Continent à son territoire, au moins elle voyait sa soeur, point positif. Tant qu'elle s'occupait: elle ne pensait pas car la jeune femme détestait ce qui tournait en permanence dans sa tête: des Remords.


	11. la Clef

Miou, alors on va passer à des formes plus poétiques, ce seront plus des sentiments mis en mots, parfois par métaphores mais je dirais toujours de qui je parle. Je pense en faire plusieurs comme ça, mes ces "poèmes" raconteront toujours une histoire, liés à des personnes que vous connaissez déjà, ou des nouveaux.

Vu que j'ai envie de le faire depuis un certain moment, je vais parler de Crimée et Kiev, leurs noms ne seront pas cités. Références par le "Elle" à la demoiselle E représentante de l'Ukraine dans Hétalia et certaines à Yvan (Russie) je ne pouvais pas zapper.

La Clef

Les mots qui sortent de ta bouche sonnent si faux

Comme si soudain la Partition complètement écrite avait été

Perdue, jetée ou abîmée et que ces paroles

Ne devenaient plus que

Des Fantômes de Papiers

J'ai tellement mal et pourtant je me borne à sourire

Pour sauvegarder les quelques apparences

Que nous tentons l'un et l'autre

De préserver de cette Colère

Le Prix de ta Liberté

Est le Sang qui souille les Rues

Mais je ne peux pas te haïr

J'ignore si elle même le fait

On dit que de la Destruction naîtra une nouvelle Ere

On dit ça oui

Ce ne serait pas pour se donner un semblant d'Espoir

Passer sur sa Peau de quoi soigner les maux

Apaiser les Cicatrices

Et notre Amitié

Elle devient quoi

Je donnerai tout pour revenir aux temps heureux

Si tu l'avais demandé je te l'aurais donné

Ne me regarde pas comme cela

Oh je t'en prie

Ne la vois tu donc pas souffrir

Mérite t elle ce que tu lui infliges

Ne me répète pas ce discourt

Celui derrière lequel tu te caches depuis le Début

Nier ta responsabilité derrière ton Peuple

C'est vraiment trop Facile

Pourquoi nous replonger dans les Ténèbres

Celles qui ont failli nous tuer

Nous étouffer

Rejoins le si tu l'aimes tant

Mais oublie nous pour de bon

Détruis la Clef

Laisse moi à terre

Je ne veux pas de ton Baiser

Europe: tu as pas peur avec ces Choses de faire fuir tes Rares Lectrices?

On verra bien.


	12. Quand l'Encre est Libérée

Bon, alors à présent un truc sur ce que pense Ilya (le représentant de la capitale Géorgienne, le petit ami de Erevan)

Quand l'Encre est Libérée

Parfois je me dis que ce serait plus facile si je te balayais de mon existence

Mais les siècles à tes cotés ne s'oublient pas facilement

Ah si seulement je te détestais

Mais voilà sans ça serait pas drôle

Ils s'amuseraient comment tout les autres

Je suis sûr qu'ils jouent avec nous pour s'occuper

Je veux rien te dire que tu saches déjà

On perdrait du temps même si je parle à un clavier vide

Mais des fois j'ai besoin de taper ces quelques phrases

Je me sens stupide à faire ça

Tu sais que la Romance a jamais été mon truc

Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses

J'ai pu écrire une lettre à moi même

Cracher ma frustration sur une feuille innocente

Mener une vie infernale à ta mère

Voire me venger

Il est tard et je ferme les yeux sans le vouloir

Je devrais dormir depuis longtemps

Je peux pas

Tout ressemble à un amalgame de phrases dénuées de sens

Mises les unes bout à bout

Enfin de leur donner un aspect cohérent

De nous deux c'est toi le plus subtil

Tu gères sûrement bien mieux la situation

Avec cette force que te caractérise

La Dignité demeurant silencieuse

Des fois je me mettrais bien à genoux

J'irais jusqu'à la supplier

Mais je sais que tu désapprouverais

Qu ferait pas un mec amoureux

Tu pleures sûrement à ma place

J'ai jamais su comment il fallait s'y prendre

Puis finalement ce Jeu rime à rien

Soyons Patients, mon Ange


	13. Maudite PRIDE

_Youkou la Compane!_

_Alors voici ce que pense Crimée, ou du moins ce qu'il veut bien s'avouer lui même suite à son départ définitif pour la Russie. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom au personnage, il parle bien à Kiev et à Ukraine dont il préfère sacrifier l'amour pour ne pas choisir mais aussi en raison de son ego. (oui je sais je ne suis pas claire) l'Anglais peut paraître un choix étonnant mais c'est plus pour le coté "international" qu'a pris cette affaire. miou! _

_(je suis plus "douée" pour exprimer les sentiments que faire des histoires cohérentes dans la Vraie Lignée de la série, je m'en excuse) _

Maudite Pride

Au milieu d'une Vérité

Dont je n'apprécie pas la Saveur

Amertume Voilée

Maudite PRIDE

Je trouve qu'ici Pride sonne mieux qu'Orgueil ou Fierté

Que cela me colle au corps

Comme un Masque trop porté

Maudite PRIDE

Incapable de donner un nom à ce que je ressens

Trop changeant

Si fluctuant

Limite dérangeant

Bye Bye

Voyant que je pouvais me tirer à toute vitesse

J'ai sauté sur l'occasion

Bon qu'à foutre le Bordel

Putain de Pride

Amitié Assumée

Haine jouant au Balancier

Supplice Magistral

Je me suis pendu avec ma propre Corde

Elle s'appelle PRIDE

Si tu me rejette la faute t'en incombera aux yeux des Spectateurs

Me poser en Victime

Ca résoudrait tout, nan

Horrible PRIDE

Les années sont des Heures pour nous

Égoïste insatisfait je n'en pouvais plus

Et j'ai laissé juste faire PRIDE

A oublier autant Eros

Devrais je me soumettre à Thanatos

Que ce cauchemar Blanc prenne fin

Enfin je retrouverai l'Enfer de Glace ailleurs

Mais tu n'y seras pas

J'emporterai uniquement PRIDE

Pantin Pathétique

Gamin au Cœur Morcelé

Je sème ces petits Bijoux Pourpres au moment de partir

Cajoler les Dés ne porte pas chance

Je vous laisse puisque je ne peux pas vous aimer correctement

Entre Mars et Venus pour ne pas souffrir j'ai choisi Pride

GAME OVER

**Perestroïka? **

Les Elus au Congrès

Seront

Lâcheté et Facilité


	14. Guide de Survie à l'Usage des Invités

Guide de Survie à l'usage des Invités Sobres (par Océanie)

(une Soirée Ordinaire... Made in America... del Norte y Latina)

_Miou alors qui est prête à lire les tribulations de Océanie pour empêcher les représentants Américains du Continent tout pays confondus de faire n'importe quoi? Par ici le gros délire: l'alcool... franchement ce que ça fait pas faire, riez bien, ce truc a cette visée et j'espère réussir à vous amuser. _

_La Liste des présents(e) dans cette partie _

_Océanie (représentante_ du_ continent du même nom)_

_Amy (l'Amérique)_

_Idy (Canada ): fille _

_Clemente: Guatemala__ (oui je vais vous faire voyager hihi!) garçon_

_Guadalupe (Mexique) : fille _

_Tomas (Argentine): garçon_

_Marisol (Pérou ) fille_

Fidel (Cuba) je précise pas là... (héhé)

Liberty (Jamaïque) faisons un peu dans la Symbolique des fois

Et la dernière qui sera citée vers la fin la représentante de la Capitale Néo Zélandaise: Wellington : Honesty et c'est pas un prénom anodin vous verrez quand vous aurez vu le personnage.

Tout les autres sont là mais je vais pas citer chaque bêtise d'ivrognes

Allez le texte maintenant

Océanie bénit son intuition quand elle vit à quoi la petite fête donnée par Amy en compagnie des Représentants du Continent coté Américain ressemblait. Chaos... Elle se disait maintenant que Catherine avait du sentir le Vent tourner lorsqu'elle refusa de donner suite à l'invitation. Face à au spectacle du plus mauvais goût une question lui vint: leurs parents riaient ils de la situation avec leurs confrères Disparus,ou cherchaient ils à se cacher tant leur enfant se comportait de façon humiliante?La jeune femme au teint doré soupira, seule personne encore sobre, ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux ne se décrivait que par un seul adjectif: _Affligeant. O_ui en toute sincérité.

D'abord, Idy endormie la tête au fond du bol de punch qu'il fallut sauver de la Noyade. Durant l'intervention Clemente s'empara d'un balais, lequel reçut le charmant patronyme de _Rosita Amarilla _avant de subir un raccourcissement de ses poils ainsi qu'un maquillage précis et stylisé. Océanie dut se résoudre à abandonner l'Infortuné à son Triste Sort trop occupée à retenir Guadalupe prête à se jeter dans le vide, braillant en Spanglish _Attends moi Mojito: _Boisson largement responsable de son ivresse avancée... Le Pire évité, celle ci se précipita dans les bras de sa Sauveuse trempant sa robe de larmes jusqu'à lui baver allègrement dessus, mais bon au moins elle n'avait pas fini encastrée dans le béton.

la Farce se poursuivit devenant de plus en plus Grotesque au fil des heures; à coté le baby sitting des pires enfants du monde paraîtrait une promenade de santé pour la N_ounou de Circonstance, _rôle visiblement joué par Océanie, pour son grand désarroi.

Elle ne se formalisait plus voyant Tomas s'improviser Dompteur de Glaçons, celui là ne représentant pas de danger immédiat pour comme pour les autres; si ça pouvait durer, cela lui rendrait un immense service. Elle se fit une note mentale:_ Ne plus JAMAIS laisser Marisol regarder un film traitant de tueurs massacrant une bande d'ados... _Elle en ressortait avec des idées...Nocives à son entourage, particulièrement le pauvre Fidel poursuivi avec une tronçonneuse plus un hachoir à viande.Là, elle dut sévir, au point d'en appeler à la Magie Ancestrale des Aborigènes...

Hop transformée en petit lézard la Péruvienne cessait d'être menaçante et par la même occasion elle en devenait facilement gérable. Le grand vivarium, heureusement vidé de son pensionnaire reptilien habituel accueillit une Marisol.

Fatiguée, Océanie envisagea de se reposer quelques minutes croyant en cette possibilité: Grave Erreur... Liberty se jeta sur le pauvre Cubain, regrettant probablement d'être venu à ces _Festivités de Cauchemar _vu la Monstrueuse poitrine qui l'écrasait obstruant ses voies respiratoires à le rendre d'un bleu alarmant. Délivré, il déserta en quatrième vitesse. Voilà pourquoi il se tenait le plus loin possible de ces Amazones Dérangées!

Le lendemain matin, la Canadienne récupéra un petit ami complètement traumatisé qui se pressait contre sa poitrine inexistante à ses yeux devenue, une fois encore la plus belle des choses au monde.

A peine arrivée chez elle, une Honesty l'attendait. Océanie sentait déjà le discourt moraliste au bord de ses lèvres...Vite de l'aspirine!

\- Alors ça a été affreux hein? Je te l'avais dit! Réponds je t'avais pas déjà prévenue! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais! Et regarde moi quand je te parles tu sais très bien que j'ai raison... Tu n'as jamais eu AUCUNE autorité et tu pensais vraiment que tu allais tenir face à eux? Tu te surestimes Océanie. Que ça te serve de leçon pour la prochaine fois et... Non mais tu m'écoutes?!

Une révélation frappa la Victime en plein visage: elle DEVAIT dormir!


	15. Trépied

Retour à la poésie avec un tit truc.

Ils forment un trépied admirable

D'une grande stabilité

Mais au-delà

De l'Observable

Se cache une Autre Vérité

Idy la Blonde Volcanique

Enfant pourtant d'une Terre glacée

Est née dans une Contrée Mystique

Où la Neige ne semble exister

C'est l'Ironie du Continent

Les choix de ses Représentants

À l'opposé de leur Racines

L'Égyptienne dans les Abîmes

Le Soleil y a peu sa place

Mais revenons

A notre Idylle

Celle du Trépied

Tellement Fragile

Liée à Fidel depuis longtemps

Par un Amour des plus Solides

Oh que cela semble charmant

Mais d'où viennent ces traits Livides

Ceux d'un Cœur Rongé à l'Acide

Par un Désespoir Sanglant

Zones Cubaines et Canadiennes

Sont voisines depuis le début

Mais il manque l'Argentine

Ou la Souffrance Souveraine

Un Dénommé Tomas domine

Car lui le troisième du Trépied

De Fidel épris en secret

Ne peut se résoudre à détruire

L'union d Idy par Désir

Alors il sourit sans mot dire

Et laisse tout cela le meurtrir

Des sentiments à sens uniques

Même pour eux, Eros est Sadique


	16. Filiation

Depuis le temps que je devais le recopier de la tablette à l'ordinateur, celui là.

Que partageaient-ils ? Rien selon les dires des autres, Francis et Jeanne semblaient plus différents que jour / nuit. A tel point que Catherine devait régulièrement prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille du Français : pour cela rien de plus simple, elle invitait les sceptiques à un repas. Pourquoi, qu es ce qui changeait, qu es ce que qui évoluait dans leur façon de considérer la blonde ? Un dîner avec elle rétablissait immédiatement sa filiation dans l'esprit des convives, car si la demoiselle partageait deux trois traits avec son cher Papa, fourchettes en main, Jeanne ne cachait plus son patrimoine génétique : au contraire, elle l'étalait brillamment Manger, aussi bien pour bien pour son plaisir que pour régaler son entourage. Son voisin frontalier sur le Continent, Anton ne comptait plus le nombre de gâteaux que son hôtesse reconfectionnait parce que les mangeait, incapable d'attendre son ami trop en retard. Elle se répandait en excuses, particulière désolée retournant immédiatement à la cuisine. Les séjours en Amérique du nord la rendait malade, la déranger dans ses préparations revenait à un acte inconscient, une Folie : gare aux énormes couteaux à découper. Sans oublier que dans ses plus mauvais jours, lui apporter un plat tout préparé sous entendait se le prendre dans la figure puis se faire copieusement insulter. Elle n'hésitait à crier au Scandale si un restaurant s'adonnait à cette pratique Honteuse, symbole de Déshonneur dans la Profession. Ca et le Style aussi. Après tout, ses filles devaient elle ressembler Exactement à leurs géniteurs ? Elle prenait ensuite Lucia en exemple. Sa nature excessive, son vocabulaire si grossier, ses colères, ainsi que son Amour pour les tomates surtout la Bolognaise et la liste s'arrêtait là. Ils remettaient toujours l'héritage de Jeanne en question mais curieusement, jamais cela ne se produisit avec sa sœur. La Logique ? Hm… Que dire du Portugais exécrant la morue, ou de Pays Bas peu friand de choses adorées par l'Auteur de ses Jours ? Bizarre, le silence reprenait ses Droits… Lors d'une réunion, la représentante Française du Continent salivait à coté de Manoli ne détachant pas les yeux de son Churro : elle le dévorait visuellement.


	17. Surprise tout le monde

(Antarctique est une Ermite qui n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie des autres)

(quelques bêtises pour fêter le Hetalia Day, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur)

Les Officiels sont à leur auteur, Quentin et Christian à Aristo Barjo et le reste à moi.

Voilà ce qui se passe quand Sedna exprime son ras le bol sur le réseau social des Représentants:

Salutations, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'adresser à vous mais je crains qu'il ne faille procéder à un URGENT RECADRAGE

l'attention des personnes suivantes

Peter Kirkland ( Représentant de Sealand) mon Territoire n'est PAS un terrain de jeux ou un parc d'attractions, veuillez aller faire vos parties de cache cache avec vos divers amis AILLEURS que dans les igloos... Ou tout autre distraction d'ailleurs, je ne veux PLUS vous voir jouer ici.

Alfred Jones (Représentant des Etats Unis) :Il n'y a à ce jour AUCUN Monstre, OVNI ou Fantôme chez moi, je ne veux donc à partir de maintenant PLUS vous surprendre avec votre matériel sonder les glaciers, pratiquer des exorcismes, séances de spiritisme: Plus RIEN! Me suis je bien faite comprendre? Ce ci vaut tout AUTANT pour ma sœur Amy (Représentante du continent Américain)

Lukas Bondevik (Représentant de la Norvège) : J'apprécierais que quand votre petit ami, amant occasionnel, compagnon, sex friend ou meilleur ami (rayez la mention inutile) se montre trop insupportable vous cessiez de le parachuter sur mes terres pour vous en débarrasser! Il parle beaucoup trop et sa compagnie m'est particulièrement fatigante, merci de trouver un autre endroit où l'envoyer en cas de saturation...

Et comme je ne suis PAS une garderie j'apprécierais de ne pas retrouver des enfants à chaque fois qu'un couple souhaite passer une soirée en amoureux ce ci s'adresse aux personnes suivantes dont j'ai pu reconnaître les enfants ou mineurs à leur charge.

Tekla (Représentante Polonaise du Continent): Pour votre information votre fille s'amuse à allumer des FEUX sur mon territoire!

La famille Nordique (oui ne le niez pas même je dois avouer que ça ne s'est produit que deux fois, peut être a t il donc échappé à vote surveillance, je m'excuse donc au cas où mais prenez en note si vous y songez un jour) Les ours polaires ne sont pas des poneys, expliquez le à Peter, je ne serais peut être par toujours là pour lui éviter leur colère...

Felix Lukasiewicz( Représentant de la Pologne): Même si l'ivresse peut expliquer des choses je vous prierais d'arrêter de vouloir peindre tout ce qui tombe sur votre main en ROSE quand vous vous retrouvez chez moi (j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous arrivez là; mais passons)

Héraklès Karpusi (Représentant de la Grèce): Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois mais je ne peux pas vous accepter même pour une sieste d'une heure en pleine période de canicule, vos ronflements ont terrifié les habitants du village le plus proche qui ont cru à la venue d'un esprit néfaste. Bien que vous ne me dérangiez pas, dans ces conditions, voyez avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai quand même une population...

Les Kirkland (sans vraie distinction): Cherchez un nouvel endroit pour vos expérimentations magiques et vous Arthur un nouvel espace visant à apprendre la cuisine, vous perturbez la quiétude du règne animal.

Tant qu'il est question de cela, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer POURQUOI je retrouve régulièrement des photos, vidéos, cadeaux douteux (parfois signés) sur la banquise? L'Antarctique n'est PAS un DÉPOTOIR! (ou montrez vous plus consciencieux quand vous voulez faire disparaître quelque chose de compromettant) Quentin (Représentant du Nord Pas de Calais ) et Christian (Représentant de la Corse) je vous ai envoyés certains des médias en pièces jointes, vous saurez en faire un meilleur usage que moi... Ma sœur Europe m'a dit que cela vous intéresserait et s'est permise de me transmettre vos coordonnées.

Aux couples

Je ne pourrais pas citer tout ceux et celles que j'ai découvert en pleine activité charnelle (sobres ou non) mais allez réaliser vos Fantasmes chez vous!

Kai, (Pacifique) petit frère, le Groenland n'est pas encore assez grand pour couvrir tes ébats avec le Représentant de celui ci? Si je te revois, prends garde...

"Bien sûr inutile de préciser que je proscris dorénavant les fêtes, surprises, beuveries, anniversaires et autres joyeusetés sur le continent Antarctique, si vous voulez revenir: APPRENEZ à NETTOYER (emballages etc...) oui à ne pas NUIRE à l'écosystème (animaux perturbés en tête de liste)

Je pourrais continuer cette liste longtemps surtout si je la commence à partir de la Disparition de Pangée, ma mère (oui je n'ai rien dit jusqu'ici)

Autant être INFLEXIBLE toute personne que je trouve sans raisons LÉGITIMES fera la connaissance avec ma famille d'ours polaires personnelle qui en a elle aussi assez de tout ces intrus qui viennent nous parasiter continuellement.

J'espère avoir été suffisamment explicite sur ce que je suis en DROIT d'attendre en ma qualité de Représentante d'un continent car retenez le bien, IMPRIMEZ le : JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UN GROS BLOC DE GLACE!

Merci de votre intention, bonne journée ou soirée voire nuit en fonction de votre créneau horaire.

J'effacerai cette annonce dès chaque membre de ma famille aura en votre nom posté la mention Lu et Approuvé

Sur ce, veuillez accepter mes excuses mais j'en appelle à votre compréhension.

Sedna ( Représentante du continent Antarctique vous salue)


	18. Intolérable Inexusable Impardonnable

_Hé tout le monde !_

_Je vais vous avouer une chose, pour moi Noël et les fêtes de fin d'année c'est pas une période festive : mon père est mort il y a bientôt quatre ans d'un cancer du fumeur le 24 décembre et on l'a pratiquement incinéré le 31. Donc l'histoire qui suite est sombre, triste elle traite de la mort d'une ville sur la zone Française du Continent, non pas disparition mais Mort, vous allez comprendre . _

_Alors si vous voulez du joyeux et du mignon passez votre chemin, je ne pense pas tellement publier grand-chose d'heureux. Traumas mon nouveau recueil annonce en fait la Couleur._

_Mais vous je vous souhaite quand même de bonnes fêtes _

_Date des faits ? Hm au plus tôt cent ans après la « Colonisation du Continent »(vers 1650 et quelques) _

_Manoli ( la Zone Espagnole) appelée à l'époque Espania Nueva_

_Angèle (Nouvelle Versaille) nos ancêtres ayant toujours manqué d'imagination ça passera et c'est un nom qu'ils ont donné au pif, ça sonnait bien._

_Norte ( la zone nord d'Espagne sur le Continent)_

_Jeanne ( la zone Française) à l'époque France du Sud Pacifique_

_Mercedes : ( Santa Magdalena) nouveau nom de la ville donnée à l'Espagne _

Intolérable Impardonnable Inexcusable

Manoli se tenait devant Jeanne vêtue à la dernière mode Espagnole. Si elle avait su, elle se serait mieux habillée pour la circonstance, mais qui aurait pu prévoir ? Sa voisine frontalière lui proposa une chaise, elle ne pleurait pas, son visage n'exprimait rien : une poupée de cire. Norte retira son chapeau présentant ses condoléances au nom des trois autres villes sous sa responsabilité, lesquelles devaient rester sur place. Un éventail à la main, la grande blonde caressait sa fine dentelle ouvragée du bout de l'index. Les deux visiteurs n'osaient prendre la parole, l'orage au dehors zébrait le ciel donnant au visage de leur hôtesse une effrayante teinte jaune renforcé par l'éclat de la bougie, ou cela venait-il d'ailleurs ?

Une servante entrouvrit la porte prête à répondre à leurs besoins, une fraction de seconde, un battement de cil à son adresse suffit à celle-ci pour qu'elle comprenne que les amis de Mademoiselle ne prendraient ni collation, ni breuvage d'aucune sorte : elle s'éclipsa donc. Ce lugubre silence brisé ponctuellement par le tonnerre parut éternel au duo, enfin la Représentante Française du Continent, reconnue en cette période comme la France du Sud Pacifique prononça les premiers mots.

\- Norte, Espania Nueva, je vous remercie d'avoir fait déplacement jusqu'ici.

L'emploi de leurs noms officiels les glaça, Jeanne était connue pour n'en faire que très rarement usage, elle leur préférait de loin les appellations humaines. Il émanait d'elle une aura destructrice, jamais encore, le bleu de ses yeux ordinairement si doux n'avait paru aussi vide, le noir de sa vêture accentuait la pâleur de son teint : face à Manoli se trouvait une autre personne…Et elle n'aimait pas du tout être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

S'armant de courage malgré la peur, Norte chercha bravement à plaider leur cause respective. Ces tournures maladroites lui valurent de se faire couper la parole : pourquoi revenir sur son échec, il n'avait pas su contenir ceux dont il avait la charge, rien n'effacerait jamais sa négligence. La jeune fille au teint caramel fixait ses escarpins incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, Jeanne l'écrasait littéralement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son moyen de défense personnel, n'ayant eu à affronter que des problèmes moindres.

\- Je vois. Alors puisque votre Couardise n'égale que vote Lâcheté, Reprenons tout. Il y a quelques mois, suite à une magouille de la Cour.

Ce mot, qu'elle cria presque sonnait comme une insulte, un organe à l'existence révoltante dans sa voix. Pourtant, rien sur ses traits n'aurait laissé deviner son ressenti Elle tournait autour de la table en oiseau de proie frappant son éventail plié dans l'ouverture de sa paume, au rythme régulier de ses talons. La Représentante Espagnole du Continent se surprit à serrer très fort l'accoudoir de la confortable chaise du boudoir, lieu choisi pour cet entretien.

Jeanne ne les voyait pas, elle poursuivait son récit devant un auditoire visible d'elle seule : Pour pallier le manque d'agent, ils ont convaincu ce roi ou devrais-je dire ce Fantoche, cette Marionnette Humaine de céder une partie du territoire Français sur le Continent afin d'apaiser paraît-il des Tensions avec l'Espagne. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne parlait pas aux murs : Mais… Vous avez omis de prévenir des mœurs en vigueur d'une vos villes…

Le choix du souverain se porta sur Angèle, une petite ville mais attachée à ses racines, elle avait très mal vécu la séparation surtout parce que sa faible population n'acceptait pas du tout de se retrouver vendus aux Espagnols. Coup du sort, la jeune Angèle fit naître dans le cœur de son voisin le plus proche des sentiments qu'elle ne partagerait pas, mais son avis comme celui du peuple ne comptait pas véritablement, c'en fut trop… Une révolte des citoyens l'acheva quand la couronne d'Espagne changea son nom afin de l'intégrer au reste de son territoire. La ville qu'elle était n'existait plus, il ne restait rien du peu qu'il l'avait construite, autant en finir. Ils l'avaient abandonnée ? Et alors : elle était Française pas Espagnole, un ou une autre prendrait sa place. Un Représentant ne pouvait pas mourir ? Bien sûr que si et choisir de mettre fin à ses jours dans des conditions extrêmes, comme elle. Elle n'était pas la première et ne serait pas la dernière.

De l'autre côté du mur, Mercedes écoutait cette histoire les larmes aux yeux, elle eut soudain honte.

La voix de Jeanne s'imposa dans son esprit martelant ces mots :

_Intolérable_

_Impardonnable_

_Inexcusable_


	19. La Flamme qu'un Vent calme adoucit

_Alors voici les deux petits nouveaux de la liste, je vous présente Liri ( si je ne fais pas de faute, que les Albanophones me corrigent alors): Kosovo et Pristina qui porte le même nom que sa capitale, c'est plus simple pour moi._

_Petit mot, le nom n'est pas anodin car ce mot signifie à la fois Liberté en Albanais, donc il m'a paru une bonne idée pour sa symbolique, mais c'est aussi un clin d'œil au peuple Illyrien, vu historiquement comme les ancêtres directes des Albanais, ça m' a semblé judicieux. _

_Présents dans ce texte; eux deux seuls._

* * *

Liri se voyait souvent défini comme quelqu'un de patient, conciliant, calme. Il lui en fallait bien: Pristina de par ses délires mégalomaniaques , ses projets de conquête du monde demandait une surveillance totale. Cela atteignait une telle ampleur que se chuchotait occasionnellement une possible parenté avecdé un certain Gilbert, hypothèse invérifiable. Les plus déterminés décortiquèrent l'arbre généalogique du concentré d'énergie aux cheveux blond-brun qu'elle était sans en dénicher la moindre preuve. L'intéressée passait surtout pour souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité. Les individus, Représentants ou non capables de citer la capitale du Kosovo sans l'avoir rencontrée, ni la connaître se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, alors cherchait elle juste à attirer l'attention de telle sorte que la communauté ne finisse par apprendre son existence?

A ce genre de question, le Représentant Kosovar se pinçait légèrement la lèvre sur le coté avouant son ignorance, parfois dans le pire des cas: son impuissance. Pristina admettait son autorité par épisodes, en fonction de son bon vouloir, de son état d'esprit du jour, ce qui, sans surprise réduisait grandement sa fiabilité en cas de crise majeure. En interrogeant les trois demoiselles Baltes, ses voisines les plus proches, elles émettaient avec réserve la possibilité d'un traumatisme découlant de la guerre précédant l'indépendance du pays sans omettre de préciser que l'exubérance, les désirs de conquêtes, la soif de pouvoir prédominaient depuis plusieurs siècles chez le spécimen en question.

Envieuse, coléreuse, capricieuse ressortaient dans les discours tenus par son entourage. Liri désormais ne sourcillait plus lors de ses permanentes crises, levait à peine les yeux de son livre ou ses papiers quand elle se lançait avec emphase dans des déclarations empruntant aux fameux orateurs, riait t il quelques secondes lors des jours où elle se disait "plus Vieille que le Temps lui même"... Concernant cette affirmation, elle rentrait davantage dans la case "blagues bizarres".

Le jeune Kosovar à l'opposé n'exigeait rien ou peu de choses, content de recevoir une attention minime, premier à rendre service. Trop gentil? Or, il existait aussi chez lui une limite: l'argent, quand il imposait une somme dite il ne supportait pas de voir celle ci modifiée. Il se mettait dans des colères homériques dès que cela touchait à la question du marchandage ou même des arrangement financiers.


	20. La Putain du Nord

Ce texte à la base devait présenter un personnage mais qui a changé d'histoire, donc de personnalité et comme il me plait quand même, considérons le comme dans un monde alternatif.

* * *

La Putain du Nord

_La Putain du Nord, c'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent ces imbéciles_

_Comme se présenter garant de la Morale _

_Surtout à notre époque ouverte _

_Est FACILE _

Il l'aime, du moins, il le sait, il ne lui dit jamais par contre, pourquoi? Pas besoin de mots, tout entre eux se passe de paroles, ils se comprennent d'un simple regard, après des siècles ça ne sert plus à rien. Lens passe sa main dans ses cheveux à la couleur indéterminée maintenant, souillés par la cendre, la peinture et...Autres... Sa robe est déchirée, son maquillage a coulé, un fil de son collant lâchera bientôt, pourtant, il affiche ce sourire. Celui, qui blesse son amant mieux que n'importe quelle arme. Sa Façade...Celle d'Avant, du temps où il ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans qu'un fouet ne l'arrête, qu'une main ne le saisisse pour l'écarter, quand il était l'Esclave et lui le Maître, sur Papier...Dans les faits... La Poupée jouait uniquement son rôle.

_Es ce de la Folie_

_Du Dévouement _

_Une Culpabilité latente _

_Que j'exprime en te protégeant _

_Mais de qui_

_De quoi _

_Du Monde ?_

_De Toi? _

Cette page devrait être tournée, maintenant qu'ils ont brisé leurs chaînes, injustement, celles de Lens demeurent à ses poignets, invisibles: les pires de toutes car elles ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Leurs cicatrices n'ont beau pas être visibles, lui les connaît, il a conscience qu'elles existent... Internes, elles pendent en lambeaux de chairs meurtries, enfin lui les voit de la sorte. Lens s'en fiche. Il avale les médicaments, les boulotte comme des bonbons, fume les joints à la chaîne, se plante la seringue dans le bras, consomme, engloutit, gobe n'importe quoi: palliatif ou placebo? Qu'importe: il prend. Après, il s'enfuit, il tourne, il court à toute allure se croyant libre, piaillant voulant retrouver le Paradis Perdu...Sauf qu'il l'est bel et bien. Les doux sentiers de l'Enfance...Loin, détruits...Mutilés...Salis...Brisés, dans l'exact état de celui qui les a foulés en sautillant. Mais, les autres ont beau tout avoir, le posséder, le marquer, l'attacher, le faire gémir, provoquer ses cris... Lui détient le dernier Trésor que nul ne ravira: il comprend. Il a eu le Malheureux Privilège de partager son sort, assister à ce qui l'a changé. Il n'est pas un Représentant juste un gamin paumé incapable de se relever...De s'en sortir... Lens pourra toujours compter sur lui, car il lui a promis, il veillera. Au début il n'avait s'agit qu'un simple jeu entre deux garçons, une sorte de serment en l'air, destiné par sa nature à ne pas être tenu.

_Tu peux tricher _

_Tu peux farder _

_Tu peux leur mentir _

_Moi je sais _

_Tu peux rire _

_Tu peux glousser _

_Ca ne changera rien _

_Tu t'es effacé _

_Pour ne pas capituler _

_Je ne t'en veux pas_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

Il réclame de l'affection, de l'attention sans se douter de ce que son comportement engendre chez celui qu'il le maintient au bord du Précipice, sans lucidité, il continue de se mettre toujours plus en danger, son gardien pense qu'il cherche parfois à mourir. Ses yeux si sombres, ce rouge aux allures de noir, ce corps qui n'a grandi en plusieurs centaines d'années, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, à croire qu'il restera amoureux de cet éternel gamin sans jamais le voir vieillir. Un être humain ordinaire aurait certainement perdu la vie à sa place. La Putain du Nord ne bouge pas, elle reste belle, séduisante, elle joue, aguiche, allume, repousse la seconde d'après. La Perfection: le Jouet Incassable... Comment Rui pourrait il avoir la moindre idée de ce qui s'est produit à l'époque où il piquait ses caprices? Peut être que sans ses coups d'éclat au Portugal quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur et lui auraient regardé Lens...

Pas besoin de ressasser, il a mieux à faire, le garçon tombé d'épuisement moité déshabillé s'est endormi. Il ne peut pas le laisser seul ou...Il finira par se brûler: complètement. Qui ose dire que leur vie est juste? L'immortalité a un Prix, plus ou moins supportable...

_Un Ange Condamné à l'Enfer _


End file.
